1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improved disposable plastic lid for use with drinking cups or containers. More specifically, the invention relates to a multiple size plastic lid that will fit a series of specific discrete container sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is generally known and a common commercial practice to provide a disposable container such as beverage cups or the like with a plastic lid or closure. For example, the contemporary convenience store will now provide self-service drink dispensing equipment wherein the customer selects a disposable container according to the size and type of drink to be purchased. Along with the various sizes and type of disposable container, there will be an array of various size plastic lids to be used on various size beverage containers. In addition to the obvious disadvantages associated with displaying and dispensing a large inventory of sizes, the present system also creates problems associated with the inconvenience to the customer of selecting matching the right size of lid with the selected container size. All of which could be, at least in principle, either alleviated or eliminated by providing a single lid that fits multiple container sizes.